


Silence of the Night

by docspire



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, clueless lesbian, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docspire/pseuds/docspire
Summary: A scholarly Kagon, rather clueless in matters of the heart, finds herself pursued by a Qestiri suitor.  How does one express that affection without speaking?
Kudos: 2





	Silence of the Night

Finally, after a lengthy journey across land and sea, the familiar sights, sounds, and smells of home greeted one physically diminutive Kagon, her return one of both personal discovery and connection with friends old and new. Indeed, Torgene was wont to make these trips with such frequency, but perhaps not quite with as much purpose, her intent in this journey rather simple – to take the advice of an acquaintance, and her new employer, to answer the attentions of a particular woman of her homeland.

Stepping into Reunion, the trading hub at which the tribes of the Steppe gathered to engage in peaceful commerce amongst one another, the pale one looked about as though searching for someone, a search that would not take overlong, as no sooner did she shuffle but a few steps inside the bazaar than a rather friendly, yet silent woman approached. Returning the silent greeting so enthusiastically offered, the pair slipped off to the side, away from prying eyes and the attention of others; it appeared that this friendly stranger wished to have a “conversation,” if it could even be called as much, and Torgene was not about to decline.

Perhaps the most curious about the exchange is that the woman who seemed so enamoured with Torgene was in fact of the Qestir, a tribe noted for not speaking. Although communication was going to be far different than it might be with her peers in Eorzea, or perhaps any other on the Steppe, it was not an insurmountable challenge to embark upon, and so did the Kagoni huntress resolve to pay close attention to the message conveyed, however they so chose.

“…” The Qestir motioned joyfully, approaching Torgene just that little bit closer so as to let her fingers graze upon the Kagon’s cheek, a smile abundantly obvious in her eyes, eliciting an almost indiscernible flinch and light flush to Torgene’s cheeks with what was clearly a friendly gesture. Though she might have passed it off as nothing before, after sharing the goings-on with a colleague, she couldn’t help but to recognize that it was apparently a hint of something a touch more than what one might think a typically friendly gesture, particularly from one of a tribe known not to speak, but believed that actions spoke the truth.

Lightly hiding her face for a moment, Torgene returned to reality quickly enough, her smile having become a touch gentler, even warmer in response when she chose to answer the gesture in kind, her ‘host’ taking surprisingly kindly to the act by pulling her into an embrace, swaying ever so gently for a moment before releasing the slightly smaller woman, though remaining very much near to her. Through these gestures, it was starting to dawn on Torgene that those she’d spoken with had the right of it; this one clearly did feel for her, and in ways that she’d not allowed herself to imagine would be anywhere near possible. More than that, she realized that the sentiment was mutual, returning each gesture in kind feeling almost as second nature, a gesture she didn’t even need to think about as she leaned in with arms draped around the woman, gently rubbing her horn on their shoulder, though she did not yet know their name.

This time proved to be different rather quickly, however, as no sooner did Torgene display how she felt in response to the showing by this strange Qestiri woman than she was being almost dragged, but more guided with great zeal toward a particular yurt, her would-be host all but skipping along the ground as they went. When their destination was reached, the young pair were standing before what felt as perhaps the most daunting face-off in Torgene’s life; she was brought before a more mature pair that she could only discern as this one’s parents by the way they presented themselves to one another.

A spirited exchange ensued between the three Qestir, which the Kagon could scarce comprehend save that this one she’d found herself mutually smitten with seemed rather intent upon presenting Torgene to her family, the family seemingly appraising the pale one clad in ashen attire. Through the firm, almost imposing glare, it became easy enough to make out that they wanted to prove the mettle of this stranger from another tribe; though the Qestir were often neutral in the affairs of the Steppe, there were certain customs that would remain unchanged, that much Torgene knew all too well as a native of these lands, so often harsh and unforgiving.

Being led by the girl, who Torgene learned now was named Tarqud and her parents from the yurt out into the field, it appeared that the way they wished to test her was in her skill in the hunt, something that Torgene often helped her tribe in during other such visits home. Her mark being identified as a trio of Gulo Gulo some number of yalms ahead, Torgene nodded, quickly taking stock of the conditions around her and making a move, keeping herself low and out of sight of the beasts on her approach, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Her patience eventually paid off, getting the jump on one of the three with her blade, lunging for the other two when they surged, attempting to aid their now-injured friend, making hard swipes for their Kagoni assailant, much to the unseen to her concern of this new would-be partner of hers. Though a claw did graze her cheek, the wound was not significant, leaving her well enough to move quickly between the trio, a series of well-placed slashes, swipes and thrusts eventually felling the trio, leaving the small one towering over them to the extent one might in her position.

With a triumphant gaze cast to the three observing, Torgene could see in Tarqud’s eyes that she was overjoyed with her success, made all the more evident by the delighted embrace from the girl and satisfied expressions of her parents, making evident that they were appeased by the fleet-footed skill of the subject of their daughter’s affection. Leading the march returning to Reunion, it was made clear through still more non-verbal gestures that the family approved of their daughter’s choice, and in turn of the still budding relationship between the two younger Xaela.

Much of the remainder of that time was spent among the family and others of the Qestir tribe, who themselves seemed all too eager to welcome the Kagon among them, leaving the weight of unease from Torgene’s shoulders while she learned of them and picked up rather quickly on how to more adeptly communicate with the silent ones. Soon enough the time came for all who had been awake that sun to turn in for rest, Torgene having been preparing to find her own accommodation before, much to her perhaps unwarranted surprise, being beckoned to join Tarqud, a hopeful look appearing upon her countenance. Taking the clue for what it was, Torgene nodded gently, following Tarqud to where it appeared the both of them would be taking to rest for the night to come, though there was a glint in the Qestiri woman’s eye that hinted of desires greater than merely sharing a place to lay their head.

What the future was to hold, nobody could rightly say; all that was known, but would remain ever unspoken between the two women and all who bore witness to this budding romance was that they were on the cusp of something that could become truly beautiful.


End file.
